Unova Love
by Diresituation
Summary: What if Ash and May went to Unova for separate reasons and find something new.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfiction so I hope that you all like it and give advice on what I could do better. **

**Unova Love**.

It was a cloudy morning when a raven haired boy woke up. It's been three weeks sense he and a brunette met. The boy with raven hair was named Ash, and he was a twelve year old Pokémon trainer from Pallet Town in the Kanto region. The brunette's name was May a ten year Pokémon Coordinator from Petalburg City from the Hoenn region.

Both Ash and May met when Ash's first Pokémon and best friend Pikachu had the electric flu. It caused Pikachu to release sporadic bolts of electricity and made him confused. During its confusion it fell off a cliff followed by Ash who leapt off trying to save him. After that he climbed back up.

Ash felt a familiar weight on his right shoulder, which caused him to smile lightly. Ash cocked his head to the right and spotted May asleep. Ash turned to his Pikachu and started to talk until they both began to hear someone groan. As Ash turned his head May was starting to wake up and join the outside world.

"Well hello their sleepy head" Ash said.

"I'm begging you Ash please find some new clothes" May said.

Ash looked at his current clothes and sighed hard. He was wearing blue jeans, a black undershirt, green gloves, a black and white vest, gym shoes, and a red and white cap.

"I told you May until we reach Rustboro City I can't get anything new" Ash said.

"Well if we're lucky we can reach it later today" May said.

"Then let's get going" Ash said.

They reached Rustboro City after walking for two hours nonstop. The first thing May did was drag Ash to a shop to get him some new clothes. When Ash walked out he was wearing a blue hoody, blue jeans, black gloves, blue gym shoes, and a red cap with the upper half of a Pokeball colored green.

*side note* I plan on doing a time skip for the rest of the Hoenn league, Battle Frontier, and Sinnoh league for the sheer reason that I don't think it would be very good so I'll start the true story at the beginning of the Unova League.

**I'm hoping that the first chapter will be out soon, I have a lot to do like looking for work and doing things around the house. This was just a prologue to the whole thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Well here we are at the beginning of the main story hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer I don't own or work for Nintendo nor do I own Pokémon so sit back and enjoy.

Four years later

A raven haired boy was walking out of a familiar lab in his home town called Pallet.

"Bye mom, bye Professor Oak and thanks for the Pokémon" the boy said.

No problem at all my boy, but are you sure fine with just four Pokémon" the Professor said.

"I sure am, besides I haven't seen them in sometime" the boy said.

"Wait a minute Ash you forgot you new clothes" his mother said.

"Thanks mom I really needed them" Ash said.

Ash ran back to his house and into his room to change his clothes. Ash was so pumped that he was going on another adventure so soon. After he was done changing he grabbed two more Pokeballs and dashed out of his house and headed to Viridian City. Ash had a giant smile on his face as he ran.

Meanwhile in Petalburg a certain brunette walked out the house and headed to the nearest port.

"Well if it isn't May, off on a journey again are you" the sailor asked?

"I sure am, I heard about the Unova region and that they have contests so I'm heading there next" May said.

May also changed her hair in the years that she and Ash have separated. This time she was wearing a brown top, brown skirt, white gloves, and a green bandana.

With this both Ash and May set on a brand new adventure, what kind of new threats will they face when they get there.

I'll reveal the Pokémon Ash brought along, four of them are going to be his and the last two are the ones I chose for him.

Please review it'll be a great help for a new guy like me, so until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long I got back from Arizona to visit some family.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or work for Nintendo or Game Freak.**

Nuvema Town

When Ash landed in the Unova region he walked to a nearby town and read a sign.

"Welcome to the Unova region's Nuvema Town. Well Pikachu are you ready for another adventure" Ash asked?

Pikachu answered with his trademark Pika, and they both raced off to the Pokémon Center to register for the Unova Pokémon league gym battles. Ten minutes later May showed up at the Unova region and read the same sign.

After reading it May rushed off to the same Pokémon Center Ash had just left to register for Pokémon Contests.

Ash and Pikachu had just entered a forest resting. While resting Ash thought about a certain brunette girl, he had a crush on sense he saw again in Sinnoh. Then Ash heard a branch snap, Ash quickly grabbed one Pokeball.

"Time to shine Leafeon" Ash said.

The grass type Pokémon burst out of its Pokeball ready to follow her master's orders.

The person brought out a Munchlax and ordered it to use Focus Punch. However Ash recognized the voice and with a slight grin on his face he ordered Leafeon to use Iron Tail.

Both Pokémon understood their trainer's commands and began to follow them. Munchlax started when his has started to glow blue. While Leafeon's tail glowed and became as hard as iron.

Munchlax threw his punch at Leafeon, while Leafeon swung her tail at Munchlax.

When both attacks connected, a slight explosion occurred causing both Pokémon to just glare at each other.

**Another chapter ready to go, and I'm going to start my next three fanfiction pretty soon. So just bear with me for a couple days or weeks.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Here it is another Chapter; it took some major brain strain on what I should've done next. But it finally came to me while I was doing an all-nighter. The ideas just came to me and this is the chapter I came up with so I hope you like it._

**Disclaimer: I don't own or work for Nintendo or Game Freak in anyway.**

Reunion

When the smoke cleared both Munchlax and Leafeon where still standing, they both began to glare at each other until Ash finally spoke up.

"Calm down Leafeon, this little fight is over" Ash said.

When Leafeon heard those words, she bolted to her trainer and jumped in Ash's arms smiling that the "fight" was over. Leafeon didn't really care for fighting even when she was an Eevee, though when she was under Ash's orders she would obey without a second thought.

"Well done May, I didn't even imagine the power you and Munchlax had gotten over the years" Ash said.

May was shocked that someone knew her from the Unova region and that she had a Munchlax for some time, so she decided to speak up and ask.

"First off thanks for the comment, and second do you mind telling me who in the world you are" May asked?

"It's me Ash from Pallet Town don't you remember or did you forget from the years we've been apart" Ash said.

The next thing Ash knew he was in a bone crushing bear hug from May who jumped on him in a heartbeat. Leafeon noticed May was coming and jumped out of her trainer's arms just before the bear hug made contact.

"You have no idea I missed you, Ash I can't even begin to tell you" May said.

Ash turned a nice shade of crimson at what she said, sure he had missed her to but it seemed that she only treated him as a friend.

"May if you would be so kind as let me go before I lose air" Ash said.

May released Ash when she realized what she had done, and almost went to an even brighter shade of red than Ash did when May hugged him on impulse. As Ash and May both came back to real-life they noticed that their Pokémon where still out and quickly recalled them and both of them sat down and began to talk.

The conversation stretched to what happened after May left Sinnoh, and how her contests where going. The two didn't realize that night had fallen and they began to make camp.

"I'll go get the sticks for the fire, while you set up the tent" Ash said.

"Alright but do you mind telling me where one is" May asked?

"Oh sorry about that, it's in my backpack" Ash said.

When everything said and done both Ash and May both laid down and started to drift off to sleep until May asked the one question Ash didn't expect.

"Ash what do you think of me" May said.

There you go another chapter down; I would like your reviews and anything else you have to say on this.


End file.
